A research proposal was submitted for investigating the mechanism(s) of tetranitromethane (TNM) pulmonary toxicity and carcinogenicity, and comparison with related nitro-substituted hydrocarbons. The proposal has been reviewed and accepted by internal and external reviewers. Supplies and equipment are being acquired for initial studies investigating the biochemical reactions of TNM with purified nucleosides and DNA.